custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arthon
Arthon was the Ta-Matoran Commander of the Isuvia Guard and later became a Toa of Fire and leader of the second generation of Toa Isuvia. History As a Matoran Arthon immigrated to Isuvia with the other Matoran when an earthquake caused by the Great Disruption. Arthon became one of the defenders of the Matoran settlement. When Turaga Roge came to Isuvia he led the Matoran into building a new city. Roge named Arthon the Commander of the Isuvia Guard, which would protect the city and police its inhabitants. Arthon dedicated his life to his job and it took his role very serious. This put him at odds with Luas, who was more reckless and constantly getting in trouble with the Guard. He also became acquainted with Klixia because she was the city’s Chronicler, and Gree who was the best athlete. Arthon discovered a Toa Stone and learned that three Matoran were trying to escape the city. Arthon found them at the city gates and upon realizing they also had Toa Stones, he joined them in their journey to the ruins in the jungle. When they arrived Luas discovered a secret chamber that had a Toa Suva. The Matoran placed their Toa Stones in the Suva. A voice told them that they were chosen to fight against a coming darkness, but to do so they must be more than they are. Beams of energy shot out from the Suva and one of them hit Arthon and transformed him into a Toa of Fire. As a Toa Alternate Versions Ablities and Traits Arthon was brave, impulsive, and an inspiring leader. He preferred to be on the front lines in battle and strived to help him team reach their full potential. Arthon believed in following the rules to achieve his goals. After becoming a Toa he realized that he would have to act outside the rules and became more aggressive. However, he secretly was vindictive, able to lose self-control and was not able to take losing well. He also was jealous of Luas’ relationship with Klixia and resented him. He cared very much for the Matoran and this was exploited when he learned of the coming darkness. When he was a Ta-Matoran he had inaccessible fire abilities that gave him limited heat resistance. As a Toa of Fire Arthon had the ability to create, control, and manipulate heat and flame. Mask and Tools When he was a Ta-Matoran Arthon wore a powerless Kanohi Calix. Upon his transformation into a Toa it became a Great Kanohi and granted him the ability to perform at the absolute peak of his natural abilities. When he was a Matoran Arthon carried a Kanoka Disk Launcher and a shield with the logo of the Isuvia Guard. As a Toa his shield became much larger and he replaced his Kanoka Launcher with an axe that could channel his powers. Trivia *If LordVogon could give Arthon a voice he would sound like Matt Ryan, who is known for playing the character John Constantine on the show Constantine, and voicing Edward Kenway in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Appearances See Also Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Ta-Matoran